


Airplanes and College Plans

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Punk Percy, girly annabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy hates airplanes, although Annabeth makes it a little more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes and College Plans

Percy hated flying. He had been on a plane one other time in his life and he was certain the turbulence alone would kill him. He tried to avoid flying as much as he could. He was petrified of flying, but he didn’t have much of a choice this time around. He was going to college. The thought almost made him laugh. Percy Jackson had gotten into college. He’d worked hard for this, for Sally. He needed the scholarship, he’d never worked this hard for anything. He took a deep breath as he stuffed his bag into the overhead, before sitting down beside the blonde girl whose nose was buried in a book. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hey.” The girl didn’t look up. Percy sighed, and tapped her shoulder. She looked up, frowning. “I'm sorry, did you say something?” Percy froze. She was beautiful. Her eyes were grey and held determination, the freckles dotted across her nose may be Percy’s new favorite thing. “Hey?” She interrupted his thoughts, and Percy grinned. 

“Sorry. Hi. I’m Percy.” She smiled softly and Percy’s heart melted.

“Annabeth.”

 

He didn’t look like the kind of person Annabeth would hang out with. His hair was dark and sticking up, his ears were pierced and Annabeth was almost certain that was a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his black shirt. His jeans were ripped and honestly he looked like a mess. It wasn’t that Annabeth was judging him, she hated being judged for how she looked, so of course she’d never do it to anyone else. It’s just with her pink outfit and frilly skirt, and the pink lips and rosy cheeks, nobody would put her as someone who would be hanging out with Percy. It didn’t matter anyway, it’s not like she’d ever see him again.

 

Percy really hated flying. His hands gripped the armrests tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Annabeth had gone back to reading her book, and Percy was far too busy worrying about death to strike up a conversation. She didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable he was until a flight attendant came over. 

“Excuse me? Can I get you anything?” 

Annabeth placed a bookmark in her book, looking up.

“Yes, actually. Can I get some water?  
The flight attendant nodded, before glancing at Percy. 

“And for you sir?” 

Percy shook his head, unable to get any words out. The attendant nodded, before walking away. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 

“Percy? Are you alright?” 

He shook his head. Annabeth frowned, before gently setting her book into her purse. “What’s wrong? Is this your first time flying?” He shook his head again. “So...are you scared of flying?” There was a bit of hesitation this time, before a small nod. Annabeth’s nose wrinkled up. It was cute.

“How about we talk? Will that distract you?” 

Percy took a deep breath. “M..Maybe.” 

Annabeth nodded. “Alright. Where are you headed?” 

“I..um.. I’m headed to NYU.” Annabeth grinned.

“Really? Me too!” Percy’s face lit up. “

Really? That’s so cool!” Annabeth nodded.

“I was worried I would get there and not know anyone, but now I’ve met you.” 

She bumped his shoulder with her own, and he began to relax. He slowly unclenched his hands from the armrest, turning so he could face her.

“What are you studying?”

“I’m majoring in engineering. I’ve been emailing the girl I’m sharing my dorm with. She’s majoring in Sociology.”

Percy raised his eyebrows. “Engineering? I wouldn’t expect that…” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“Let me guess. You wouldn’t expect that from someone like me?”

“I..I um..that’s not what I meant.” 

Annabeth sighed. “It’s fine. Common mistake. So what are you studying?”

“Journalism.” Percy shrugged. “I don't know what I’m gonna do after college. Writing seems like an easy answer.” 

Annabeth frowned. “You know, the easy answer isn’t always the best one.” 

“Maybe you’re right.”

 

Percy loved flying. Because flying brought him Annabeth, and he couldn’t hate anything that made his life so much better. Without him Percy would have flunked a long time ago. And possibly gotten kicked out. She was his anchor. She kept him from doing stupid things, and helped him when he needed it. Annabeth was always there for him and Percy could never express how grateful he was. Percy loved Annabeth, and if he had the chance to do it all again, he wouldn’t hesitate. Not for one second.


End file.
